Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons (No accents)
by staybeautiful22
Summary: This is the story of four people who couldn't be more different. And how they became four friends who couldn't be more alike. The story of Rapunzel, Jack, Merida, and Hiccup. (Merricup and Jackunzel) Hope you enjoy! This version has no accents, just in case you had any trouble reading them. It's still the same story, thought.
1. To the Moon and Back

**"The important thing is to stop questioning. Curiosity has its own reason for existing" **

**~Albert Einstein**

It was days like this that Jack always felt the happiest. He enjoyed the feeling of the wind blowing through his silver hair and his blue hoodie. Flying, for him, was exhilarating.

"The sky is begging for snow" he said out loud and smirked.

He could feel it. The world was practically pleading for Jack's aid. And Jack wasn't the stubborn kind. Well, that's not entirely true, but in the case of weather, he was always a good sport. He flew over the kingdom of Corona, stopped for a second, and hovered.

"It really is a beautiful kingdom" he thought as he waved his staff.

Trickles of flakes flew from it and starting blanketing the kingdom. Jack smiled and began to glide over the town. He saw the faces of smiling children and felt a sudden wave of sadness overcame him.

"Surely, someday," he thought "they will believe in me."

Then, as quickly as the feeling came, it passed; he shook it off. Not all children believe in him now, but it was time for him to visit the one who did.

On his route to Jamie's house, Jack sent a cascade of flurries down to the towns below. He closed his eyes and let the wind guide him, allowing him to soar through the sapphire sky.

"Maybe," he pondered "I could take a detour." He was sure Jamie wouldn't mind.

Jack sailed through the sky. Then, in the far off distance he saw something unfamiliar. He squinted and tilted his head to the side. The snow he had created had obstructed his view of the unknown object. Suddenly, his curiosity took over.

"Take me there" he instructed to the wind.

A gust pushed Jack forward. He relaxed, allowing it to carry him. In little to no time, Jack was traveling riverside, where he could see the object clearer. He skimmed his hand over the water, causing in to develop a slight layer of ice. As he got closer, he realized that it was a tower, and a stunning one at that. It was tall enough to reach the stars and an ivory color that was entwined with thick ivy. The breeze brought him down a waterfall, putting the tower in his direct view. He slowly settled to the ground and stared at the building in awe. His cerulean eyes scanned it over, expressing wonder and mostly inquisitiveness.

Following his trouble-making nature, Jack knew what he wanted to do. Go inside. Yes, he had to do it. But, how could he?

Then, Jack got an idea. He shot himself to the roof of the tower. He sat himself right above the window and with the utmost precision, used his staff to create spats of white flurries. The snow danced around like small crystals. It must have been the most beautiful snow Jack had ever created.

"Soon," he whispered.

In a matter of seconds, Jack heard the creaks of a window opening. He looked down and saw the top of a golden-haired head. Slowly Jack lowered himself off the roof and hovered next to the window, positioning himself in a way to ensure that he couldn't be seen.

Jack titled his head slightly to see the person at the window. It was a young girl who couldn't be older than five. She was wearing a lilac nightgown that enhanced her creamy skin, emerald eyes, and light freckles that dotted her nose. But, that wasn't what Jack saw. The first thing that caught his eye was her long strands of golden hair. Well, long was an understatement. Feet and feet of hair trailed from the girl's scalp and draped the floor. Her eyes expressed sheer amazement for the snow the Jack had created. He wondered what she looked like up close. And maybe, just maybe if she could see him…

"No." Jack thought "You just came here to look inside. A glance around and then off to Jamie's."

As usual, Jack ignored his own advice. He slowly floated up to get a better view of the child's face. There he was face to face with her.

What happened next shocked Jack. The girl's look of wonder transformed into one of shock and terror. A sound of panic caught in her throat. A scream was about to escape her lips when Jack pressed his hands up to them.

"Sssshhh!" Jack begged "Please."

The little girl looked at Jack. She was unsure if she should follow his command, but his eyes seemed so friendly.

Much to Jack's dismay, fear began to fill the girl once again.

"W-w-ho a-r-re y-y-you?" she shivered, her small body trembling.

In that moment, Jack realized something.

"Wait," he said with a questioning tone in his voice "you can… see me?"

A yes barely escaped the little girl's lips.

Jack tone became dripped with excitement. "You can see me!" he shouted, shooting up in the sky.

The girl looked slightly puzzled, her uneasiness still evident.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice smooth but still slightly anxious.

"Well, have you ever heard of Jack Frost?"

"That didn't answer my question," she uttered in a stubborn way.

This took Jack by surprise.

"You didn't answer my question either." he joked.

The girl huffed, but willingly answered his question.

"I've read about him in the stories my mom brought me."

Jack looked at the girl.

He wondered "Should I tell her?"

Before he could answer his own thought, the little girl had more questions for him

"Why is your hair white?" she innocently questioned.

"Why is your hair so long?" Jack inquired sarcastically.

"Why are you floating?" she asked, not addressing the fact that he didn't answer her other question.

"Why aren't you floating?" Jack joshed.

The young girl giggled.

"Why do you never answer any of my questions?" she asked.

This made Jack's cheeks flush.

"I…um…uh" he stammered.

The girl giggled once again.

"What's your name?" she genuinely enquired.

"Well, little girl, those books you read…"

She nodded, her blond hair bouncing.

"About Jack Frost…"

Her already large eyes widened.

"Well," Jack took a breath "that... that's me."

She was silent. Jack started to feel a pang of nervousness in his stomach.

"Hi Jack, I'm Rapunzel."

"Hello, Rapunzel."

She smiled at him and then looked out at the snow. Her smile dissipated.

"What's the matter Rapunzel?" Jack asked.

She sighed. "I've always wanting to see snow up close, but mother says I can't go outside."

This intrigued Jack. "Where is your mother?"

"She's asleep."

"Well, Rapunzel, if it's snow you want," Jack said slyly "it's snow you'll get."

A confused look enveloped Rapunzel's face.

Jack sat on the ledge of her windowsill and repositioned himself to face in the tower. He looked inside. It was too dark to see everything, but of what he could see, the house was actually quite nice.

Jack took his staff, rose to the ceiling of the tower, and slowly created light flurries.

Rapunzel's eyes filled with joy and she smiled. The snow landed in her golden mane, on the curve of her nose, in her long eyelashes. She giggled quietly, so as not to wake her mother. Rapunzel danced around in the flakes and then looked at Jack.

"Thank you," she said, her small voice squeaking with delight. She chuckled once again.

"Rapunzel, you really do love laughing don't you?"

This made Rapunzel's cheeks turn pink and she laughed once again. This made a wide grin develop on Jack's face.

Then he remembered.

"Jamie!" he though.

"Rapunzel," he looked at her innocent face. "I have to go now."

"Ok," she said, her voice filled with sadness.

"Don't worry," he said in response to her sadness "someday I'll be back."

Rapunzel perked up. "You promise?"

"Yes, Rapunzel, I promise to the moon and back."

She smiled and Jack planted a light kiss on the young girl's cheek.

"Goodbye, Jack!" she yelled as he flew into the sky.

"Goodbye, Rapunzel," he whispered.


	2. I Think We'll be Alright

**"A snowball in the face is surely the perfect beginning to a lasting friendship."**

**~Markus Zusak**

Merida looked into the sky. She always loved the snow and how it would get all caught up in her crazy red curls.

"Merida, get inside. You are going to catch a cold!" Queen Elinor told her daughter.

"Ok, mother!"

She ran by her mother's place a soft hand on her daughter's head. Merida's father, King Fergus, came up from behind her and lifted her into the air.

"How is my wee daughter doing today?" he asked her, tickling her side.

"Stop it, that tickles." Merida snickered, holding her side.

"Fergus…" Elinor uttered.

"Don't anger me. You're next," Fergus joked to his wife.

Fergus put his daughter down and started wiggling his fingers in his wife's direction, taunting her with every movement.

"Oh, don't you dare," Elinor said, slowly taking steps away from her husband.

Merida chuckled at the sight of this.

"Not another step further, Fergus," Elinor warned.

Fergus disregarded his wife's warning and began to attack her with his tickles. Elinor chuckled and snorted. During this time, Merida became unaware of her parents and was more interested in the flakes tumbling from the heavens. A single flake landed on the child's extended tongue and it made her shiver with delight.

"Fergus! Stop, we have company coming!" Merida heard Elinor cackle.

Fergus stopped tickling his wife just as Merida began making her way back to her parents.

"Who's coming mother?" Merida enquired, her bright blue eyes widening in excitment.

"Well, Merida. We know you are still a wee lassie, but you are a princess, and a princess has certain duties. We are having a Viking from another village come, to make an alliance," Elinor told her young daughter.

Merida being only five didn't understand a word her mother was saying. She looked up at her father, hoping he could tell her what was going on.

"We are having a young lad come over so you can be friends." he explained to his daughter.

For some reason she couldn't explain, this angered Merida.

"I don't' want to meet him! I don't want to!" she moaned.

"Please, Merida…"

Elinor tried to reason with her daughter, but she wouldn't listen.

Merida ran back out into the yard and sat on the snow covered grass.

Elinor started to go after her, but Fergus held her back. At that second, a royal guard came into the room.

"Queen Elinor, King Fergus, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and his father Stoick are here," he announced. Then he retreated out of the room.

A mere three seconds later a young boy and his father entered the room.

"Yer majesty," the father said while bowing. He slapped his son on the back when he didn't replicate. "This is my son Hiccup."

"Pleasure to meet you Hiccup." Elinor said to the young boy.

She studied the boy. He had a head that was too great for his scrawny body and it was covered with long brown bangs. He smiled a buck-toothed smile at her.

"Nae much ay a vikin'," Elinor thought. She stared at her husband, slightly nervous. Was this the boy who her daughter was destined to marry?

"Hiccup is really excited to meet your daughter. Aren't you Hiccup?"

Hiccup swallowed hard and shifted his weight.

Fergus smiled at the boy's sweet awkwardness. He was only 4 and probably had no idea what was going on.

"Merida is in the backyard. Hiccup, you can go out there while we speak with your father."

Hiccup nodded and walked out the back of the castle into the snowy landscape. The voices of his father and the King and Queen became muffled and distant the farther he walked away.

The patches of snow crunched under his bulky boots. All of his clothing seemed to be too oversized for his small frame. In a field of white flakes, the thing that stuck out was the head of wild crimson curls. Hiccup walked the mane. Underneath that amass of locks, a pale girl was weeping into her hands.

"Merida?" Hiccup wondered if he was speaking to the princess. His hazel eyes stared at the mass of untamed spirals.

"Aye…" she sniffed. Then she removed her large head from her dainty hands. Her bright blue eyes looked up at the doofy boy in front of her.

"Och it's you," she scoffed.

A frown cloaked Hiccup's face.

"I don't wanna be here either," he alleged.

A slight smile developed on both of their faces.

"Let's go play," Merida told the young boy.

He began forming a snowball, but before he could throw it, Merida had already thrown one in his face.

He giggled, "Good aim."

"Thanks Hiccup," she replied, hurling another snowball at his head.

The two children broke out into a snowball fight.

"As I was saying, they may be opposed..." Stoick uttered. Fergus walked away from the conversation to look out the window to see his daughter laughing and tickling Hiccup.

"Stoick, I think we'll be alright." Fergus announced.

Elinor and Stoick gathered beside him, seeing the children playing.

"I think we'll be alright."


	3. The World Seems to Vanish

So, I realized that in my previous story, I miscalculated Rapunzel's age. So in chapter one, she was seven, but looked five because of her size. Now Rapunzel is 18. Enjoy!

* * *

**"I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you."**

**~Cassandra Clare**

10 years later

Jack was ready. He knew out of all the days in his existence, that this would be the day. He flew a familiar route to the tower. He had stood outside it so many days hoping that he could muster up the courage to go inside.

"I wonder what she looks like now," Jack thought.

What had it been? Ten years since he saw that little girl? No, it couldn't be that long! But, it was. Ten years had passed since Jack had last heard Rapunzel's sweet laugh, or seen her golden hair, or looked into her dazzling green eyes. He remembered their meeting like it was yesterday.

A feeling of anxiety knotted in Jack's stomach as he skimmed down that oh-so familiar river. His nervousness grew as he dropped down the waterfall, putting the tower in his direct view.

"What if she can't see me?"

"What if she doesn't remember that night?"

"What if…"

Jack knew he was stressing himself out.

"Breathe, Jack. Breathe," he instructed himself as he floated up to the window. He pressed her ear up to the oak shutters, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he could hear her voice. A few seconds of silence passed, making Jack loose hope.

Then a sugary voice practically sang "So mother, I was saying tomorrow is a really big day, and you didn't really respond, so I'm just gonna tell you: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Tada!"

She giggled her accustomed giggle.

"Not much has changed, huh?" Jack thought.

Rapunzel's voice was cut off by a raspy, mature one. "No no no, can't be. I distinctly remember, your birthday was last year."

"That's the funny thing about birthdays; they're kind of an annual thing." Rapunzel responded.

A faint burst of laughter escaped Jack's lips. Then, the shutters he was leaning on began to creak open. Jack quickly flew over to an area where he couldn't be seen.

Then, a cascade of long golden strands flowed out the window, a woman balancing herself at the end.

"Goodbye my flower!" the women uttered as she stepped onto the ground. She made her way to a cave in the distance and left.

Jack relocated himself so that he could get a better view of the girl in the window. What he saw astonished him. Jack felt himself taken aback by the girl's beauty. She was wearing a simple lilac and pink dress that was cloaked by her tresses. Her fair skin differentiated with the dainty brown freckles that studded her button nose. Her emerald eyes were filled with longing and sorrow as she stared into the distance.

Jack could've sat there and stared at her for hours on end. But, something sparked in Jack.

"Right now," he thought "It's time."

Rapunzel walked back into the house, leaving the window open. Jack flew up to the window and he swore he smelt something; the distinct aroma of… cookies. He hopped over the ledge and stood in the center of the room, Rapunzel's back faced him. She was mixing something in a wooden bowl and lightly singing a tune.

Her voice flowed through the room like molasses; slow and sweet.

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

The girl's hair began to glow. The light slowly started at the crown of her head and worked its way through every strand.

Jack's jaw dropped and his eyes expressed a mix of wonderment and fear.

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

When the song finished, Rapunzel's hair turned back to its normal state.

"Well," Jack chuckled "That was quite a show."

Rapunzel jumped at the sound of his voice and squealed in shock. Her playful eyes we overtaken by terror. She distinctively grabbed a flying pan from the counter and held it up by her head.

"Who are you" she asked between clenched teeth "And now did you find me?"

"Rapunzel…" Jack didn't know what to say.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" She asked, angered by Jack's knowledge of her name.

A small green chameleon ran up to Jack's foot a whipped it with his tail.

"Ow!" Jack whimpered.

The chameleon stuck his tongue out and scampered up to Rapunzel's shoulder.

Rapunzel was struggling to stop a smile from forming on her lips.

"Now don't come any closer to me. I'm warning you. Just-just turn around and go right back wherever you came from. I don't want any trouble."

"Rapunzel. It's me, Jack!"

Rapunzel took a step back. She narrowed her eyes and titled her large head. Her face clearly showed her skepticism.

"Jack?" she stated softly.

Jack smirked.

"JACK!" she screamed, dropping her frying pan, and the chameleon running off her shoulder.

Rapunzel ran over to Jack and grabbed him in a huge bear hug. Jack's his blushed furiously.

Still intertwined, Rapunzel exclaimed "Jack! I can't believe it's you! You came back! I knew you would!"

She and Jack unwound themselves from each other's grip.

Rapunzel rambled, "Jack! I have so many questions for you! Where have you been? How are you? Were you the one who made it snow last week? It was so warm and then it started to snow!"

Jack's head began to spin, but he let he continue on. She was just so cute when she was excited.

"I told mother it was Jack Frost, because Jack Frost makes the snow. But, you know mother… actually you've never met her! Well, I'd be happy to prove her wrong. She doesn't really believe you exist and all…"

Okay, Jack was surely spinning now. It was too overwhelming for him. He ran over to Rapunzel and pressed his fingertips against her lips. Her cheeks grew rosy and she chuckled nervously.

At that moment, Jack recognized how close they were. Rapunzel's small frame was pressed against his cobalt hoodie. Jack removed his fingers from her lips and smirked. He stared intently into her glimmering eyes. Rapunzel could feel Jack's cool breath wisp her cheek, causing shivers to run down her spine.

"Hello Jack," Rapunzel whispered.

"Hello, Rapunzel," Jack felt a warm feeling spread throughout his body. His heart began to pound feverishly, as if it wanted to escape his chest.

Jack leaned his head, their forehead now touching.

"Jack…" Rapunzel said, her tone warning him from coming any closer.

Jack didn't listen. He leaned in closer. He was hypnotized by her. The aroma of vanilla and flowers that enveloped her presence. The way her bangs fell in her face. He had waited ten years to see her again, and now that she was with him, he didn't want to let her go.

Rapunzel was becoming overly self-conscious of Jack's affections.

"Jack. Please."

She saw his head getting closer, and closer.

She responded by holding his head in her hands, enabling him from moving nearer. The feeling of his frozen skin made his shudder with delight.

Rapunzel removed her hands from his face and wrapped them around his neck. She caressed the hood of his jacket. Now she was in control, and Jack knew it.

"Now, this is just cruel," he thought.

"Thank you for coming back, Jack" she said.

He smiled. "So," Jack inquired "I heard it was you birthday…"

Rapunzel's face became filled with joy.


	4. Not Going Back

This is ten years later from when Merida and Hiccup were children. So, Rapunzel and Jack's story (in the last chapter) is happening at the same time as this. Same time. Different Stories.

Merida's father actually has both of his legs. He's just telling the story for fun.

Hiccup has his foot. There is no Astrid. But, he still has Toothless.

So yeah, everyone's got both legs.

Enjoy!

* * *

**"We must be willing to pay a price for freedom."**

**~H. L. Mencken**

10 years later

Merida walked into her kitchen. Her family was all sitting, awaitnig their dinner; her father at the head of the table, her mother to the right of him, and her three brothers all sitting in a line. She hiked a large bow off her shoulder and dropped it on the table.

Elinor looked at her disapprovingly. "Merida, a lady doesn't put her weapons on the table."

Merida rolled her eyes and sat down at the other end of the table.

She watched her father as he was telling his sons a story,

"I saw something that day, something I'll never forget. It stands 50 feet tall will razor sharp teeth. It is the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself. I drew my sword and…"

Merida joined into her father's fable. "CHOMP! Dad's leg was clean off!"

"Awwwwww... that's my favorite part!" Fergus whined.

Merida and her little brothers all laughed. Elinor looked less than amused.

"Fergus, quit filling their heeds with fiction. Merida, what did I say about that weapon? "

"Mom… it's just my bow!"

Elinor look at her daughter, exhausted from her stubbornness, "A princess should not have weapons in my opinion."

Merida stood up from her chair in anger and stared down her mother.

Elinor calmly sipped her water, kept her eyes focused on Merida, and steadily said, "Your staring isn't helping your case."

"ARGH!" Merida scowled.

Trying to break up the feud, Fergus interjected.

"Well, that's just grand, isn't it? Merida, guess who's coming to dinner!"

"Another pointless suitor?" she sarcastically questioned, huffing herself into her chair.

"Merida…" her mother warned.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is coming to visit. You know who I am talking about. The... uh... um…"

Merida glared at her father, wondering where he was going with his words.

"The boy you played in the snow with when you were a wee lassie!"

Merida thought back. All she could remember of the boy is that she bruised his cheeks with the snowballs she threw.

"And why is Hiccup coming'?" she asked, trying to remain as innocent as possible.

Elinor cleared her throat. "He will be one of the lads fighting for your hand in marriage."

Merida moaned and hit her head on the table in frustration.

"Merida, a princess strives for perfection. She does not bang her head against the table."

This infuriated Merida. She pushed herself out of her chair and pounded her fist against the hard wooden surface of the table.

"Well, maybe I don't want to be a princess. Maybe I just want my freedom!"

Elinor looked at her daughter and calmly queried, "But are you willing to pay the price your freedom will cost?"

That was it! Merida was done. She ran outside enraged. She didn't want to get married. She didn't want to be royalty. She wanted to be free. But how?

Merida knew what she had to do. She had to leave and not look back.

"Tonight," she thought.

Merida began to pack her things.

"Tonight," she planned "I will finally be free."

"Look around Merida," she told herself "Cause you're not coming back."

"Hiccup?" Stoick yelled out for his son, "Hiccup where are ye?"

"Coming dad! What's going on?" Hiccup questioned.

"Hiccup." He placed his large hand on his son's shoulder. This made Hiccup skeptical of his father's affections. "When you were a young lad, I made collaboration with the King and Queen. We agreed that when it was time for their daughter to find a husband, that you would be a participant in the fighting for her hand. Well, the fight is tonight, and I was to ensure that you are all good and ready. We need to fix all of this…"

"You just gestured to all of me."

Stoick sighed, "I know."

"You know what dad, I'm pretty sure that the princess wouldn't like me much anyway." Hiccup started walking around the room, looking for his saddle for Toothless.

Stoick walked up behind his son, forcing him to become immobile. He placed his hands on Hiccup's scrawny shoulders.

"Hiccup." He turned his son to face him. "The Vikings of Berk, they need you. I need you. This alliance will do so much for us. And look at you Hiccup! What's not to like?"

Stoick looked at his son, wondering if he could answer that question himself.

Hiccup stared into his father's pleading eyes. A wave of guilt overcame him.

"I'll go."

Stoick chucked and playfully slapped his son on the back.

"That's my boy!"

Suddenly, Hiccup became slightly nauseous. He walked outside to get some fresh air.

"Hiccup? Where are you going?" he heard his father ask.

"I'm just going to head to the palace now. Toothless is a little tired and he might be a little slower than usual so..."

Stoick nodded his head in approval. Hiccup could see how proud he was, which made Hiccup's nausea get even worse.

He couldn't do it. Fight for the princess? He'd make a fool out of himself! No. Hiccup knew what he had to do. He had to leave.

Sure, his father would be disappointed, but he would be even more ashamed if Hiccup embarrassed all of the people of Berk.

No one would miss him anyway.

Hiccup called out for his dragon. As Toothless flew to the ground, Hiccup mounted, and they flew into the sky.

"Look around, bud." He said to his pet "Cause we're not coming back."

Hiccup wandered around the forest with his dragon. He was searching for some flat-land to sleep on for the night. The sky was turning pitch black, but luckily the twinkling stars in the sky were brightening the view. Hiccup continued wandering, when abruptly, he heard someone… crying?

He walked toward the sobbing person, unsure if he should make contact. The only thing that Hiccup could see in the night was a mass of red coils. He warily reached out his hand to comfort the strange, but before they could touch, she turned to him.

Her pale skin was red and blotchy and her blue eyes looked strained. For some reason, she looked awfully familiar, but he couldn't see her enough to recognize her.

"Who- w-what?"

Hiccup responded to her unspecified question. "I'm Hiccup."

The girl slowly stood and took a step closer to Hiccup. This put her under the direct moonlight.

Wonder struck in Hiccup's voice. "Princess?"


	5. It's a Win-Win

(Continued from Chapter 3)

* * *

"**A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together is reality." **

**~John Lennon**

"So… your birthday? Huh. Well, we have to do something about that."

Rapunzel's brows knitted in confusion.

Jack walked away from the girl and tried to nonchalantly lean himself on a splintery table. Obviously, his suave attitude wasn't working to his advantage. He shifted his weight awkwardly, causes chips of wood to become embed into his skin. Rapunzel winced at the sight of his hand, rushing over to look at it. Jack ignored the trickles of blood dripping from it and continued the development of his idea.

He looked around the tower. He needed a hint, something to help him figure out what he should do for her birthday. His eyes traveled around, making notes of every possibility. Cookies. Baking? No. He needed to do something more special than that. A lone canvas in the corner. Painting classes? Not likely, Jack couldn't paint for his life. He glanced around some more until he noticed a mural painted on the wall. It was of a girl, presumably Rapunzel due to the billowing feet of hair, staring into the night sky at something… stars?

"Hey, Punz."

"Yeah, Jack?"

"Did you paint that yourself?"

He pointed his staff in the direction of the painting.

Rapunzel turned away from the picture, slightly self-conscious.

"Well, yeah. It's just a work in progress. It's not really that good…"

Jack grinned at her sweetly.

"It's beautiful. I was just wondering. What is that girl doing?"

Rapunzel bit her lower lip.

"Um… well. She's looking at- at the floating lights."

"Floating lights, huh? Do you know where someone can see those floating lights?" Jack asked.

"Well, they are released every year. They will be tonight, actually. They really are magnificent," she drifted off.

"Have you ever gone to see them?" Jack enquired.

"Only from my window. Mother doesn't allow me to go outside. You know, for safety reasons and all. Who knows what would happen!"

A confused look washed over Jack's face. What would happen? Sure, Rapunzel wasn't the most street smart and the 70 feet of glowing hair was an abnormality, but other than that, she seemed perfectly capable of experiencing the outside world.

Rapunzel responded to his expression, unsure if she should tell Jack what she was about to say. A feeling of doubt came over her, but it went away when she looked into his eyes. Those beautiful eyes.

She inhaled a deep breath, "Well, my hair…"

She looked as Jack expression grew in puzzlement.

"It doesn't just glow."

Now Jack was really bewildered.

"Come here," Rapunzel instructed.

Jack did as he was told. As soon as they were a minimal distance apart, Rapunzel wrapped strands of her hair around Jack's injured hand. Jack, being his normal self, was extremely inquisitive.

Rapunzel, focusing her eyes on Jack's hand, began to sing the song she had sang earlier that morning.

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

When she finished singing, she looked up at Jack, her hair still wrapped around his hand.

"Just don't- don't freak out."

Jack's eyes widened as Rapunzel exhaled, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

She slowly began unraveling Jack hand, making sure to make his palm the last thing visible.

Once it was removed from the locks, Jack became aware of the fact that the shards of wood were no longer in his hand. Actually, his hand was completely healed. It was as if nothing had ever happened to it.

He stared at Rapunzel, who was waiting for him to say something. Anything. But, Jack couldn't muster up any words.

Rapunzel looks mortified, and all of a sudden, Jack knew what to say.

"That was-"

He could see a look of fear engulf the girl.

"AMAZING!" Jack laughed excitedly.

Rapunzel expression changed to a combination of relief and surprise.

Now, Jack was the one with all of the questions.

"How long have you been doing that for? When did that start? What else can your hair do?"

Rapunzel became overwhelmed. She had never shown anyone besides Mother her hair before.

Then, the giddiness of Jack dissipated.

"Is that why you never left this tower?" he asked, concern building in his words.

She sighed and nodded slightly.

"Well, Punz," he smiled devilishly "that's about to change."

Rapunzel wasn't 100 percent sure she understood was Jack was talking about.

But, Jack. Well, he knew what he exactly what he was doing. A birthday trip to see the floating lights then maybe, just maybe, Rapunzel would decide not to go back to the tower. Maybe, she would decide to stay with him.

"You want to see the lights, don't you Rapunzel?"

She nodded her head, not sure where he was going with this.

"And, the lights, they come from that over there… right?"

He pointed his finger out into the horizon.

She nodded, once again.

Now, Jack knew what the floating lights were. They were the lanterns that the kingdom had sent out every year in celebration of their independence.

"Well, it just happens that I have a little job to do over in that area. Spread a little snow, you know? Well… I could take you to see the floating lights tonight, and bring you back before your mother comes home. It's a win-win."

Rapunzel looked uncertain.

"Come on, Rapunzel!' he placed his hands on her now slouched shoulders. Rapunzel could feel her heartbeat increase.

"Please. It's my birthday present to you. Please." Jack was practically begging.

Rapunzel huffed. "Fine."

Jack's excitement grew at an almost unattainable rate. And, as much as Rapunzel didn't want to admit it, her's grew too.

"Look around Rapunzel," he thought, a sly grin developing on his face "Cause you're not coming back."

"A trip to the lanterns, then home? Right, Jack?" Rapunzel asked.

"Right." Jack promised.

Little did Rapunzel know, he had his fingers crossed behind his back.


	6. Something Different

(Continued from chapter 4)

* * *

**"The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them." **

**~Ernest Hemingway**

"How did you…?" Merida questioned, her eyes widening in wonder.

"Merida, it's me. Hiccup," He Tried to make his voice as assuring as possible. It was getting darker by the second, and he was sure that Merida couldn't see him. In fact, the girl was becoming less visible herself.

"Hiccup?" her voice trembled.

Merida really couldn't see the person in front of her; all she saw was a hazy silhouette. She didn't know if the boy was Hiccup, but all she could do was trust him.

Merida yawned, and a wave of sleep washed over her.

Hiccup heard he expression of drowsiness.

"Merida? What are you doing here? What possessed you to-"

She yawned again.

Hiccup sighed. He could tell how exhausted the girl was and he knew that she would be awake enough to comprehend what he was saying.

"Merida, I-" Hiccup exhaled once again "It might just be best if we go to sleep. We'll talk about… well about whatever this is in the morning."

Merida was pretty sure she heard him say something else after that, but his voice was muffled by the haze of sleep that overcame her.

* * *

Merida awoke to the sounds of bird chirping. She yawned, stretched out her arms, and rubbed her eyes on the back of her dainty hands. Once her eyes were cleared from the morning grog, she took view of her surroundings. She was in the middle of what seemed to be a cove. Merida looked around, taking everything in. The night before had been so dark she couldn't see… Hiccup!

Merida's head darted around, in search for the boy.

"Hiccup?" she called out.

She was sure she had seen him last night. Had the adrenaline of her freedom caused her to hallucinate?

"Hiccup?!" she yelled out, whipping her head to the other side.

Then, Merida saw something, but it wasn't Hiccup.

Her eyes enlarged and she started gripping the ground beneath her, causing the earth to get caught underneath her fingernails. She began stumbling backwards.

The being flapped its midnight wings, causing Merida to gasp in fear. The creatures great eyes stared at her intently as it took a cautious step closer.

Merida's fingers fumbled around in search for her weapon. Of course, at a time like this, she didn't have it!

The beast took another step closer, causing Merida to muster up the minimal voice she had and scream in fear.

Her screams were cut off by a voice in the distance.

"Toothless? Bud, where are you?"

"Hi-H-Hicc-cup!" she yelped in fear.

Hiccup emerged from a group of trees. He ran over, a look of terror and embarrassment showed on his freckled face.

Much to Merida's surprise, he didn't run over to her, but he went to comfort the animal.

He stroked it's forehead a few times and mumbled something to it before he focused on Merida, who looked absolutely petrified.

"Toothless," he gestured his hand to the dragon. Then he walked over to Merida and hoisted her up. "This is Merida. Merida, this is Toothless."

Merida couldn't believe it. The creature was a dragon, a night fury. And Hiccup had… tamed it.

She stared at Hiccup; confused and bewildered.

"Wha-what? How?" she stammered, unable to express what she was thinking.

Hiccup smirked nervously. She glanced at the night fury, then back at Hiccup, then to the night fury again.

Merida's courage overtook her. She stood, as if she put under a trance by the dragon. She slowly reached out her hand. Before she could touch the creature, it leaned its nose into her palm, the retreated.

Merida was frozen, her hand now cupping air and her jaw was slightly gaping.

"A night fury?" she finally spoke "but how did you…"

"Train it?" Hiccup interjected. He was so used to that question being asked, it was almost a second nature.

Merida shook her head 'no'.

"How did you meet it? I mean, what were you thinking when you saw it?"

Hiccup was taken aback by her question.

"Well," his cheeks began to flush, he looked down in embarrassment. He had never been asked that question before, and he wasn't sure he knew the answer.

He looked back up at Merida, her blue eyes gazing at him. Suddenly, he knew what to say. He took a breath, and then continued.

"I'm a Viking, and you know how Vikings are. See a dragon. Kill it. That's it. Same thing goes for the undiscovered night fury."

"Well, how come you didn't kill him?" Merida asked, gesturing over to the dragon that was now standing behind Hiccup.

"I wouldn't kill him, because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him... and I saw myself."

Merida grinned. She walked closer to Hiccup. Almost too close. Hiccup gulped and he felt his chest tighten.

They were now chest to chest. Merida looked up at Hiccup's stunned face.

"You did the right thing," she whispered.

Hiccup grinned at her. Then, he felt Toothless nudging him in the back with his head.

"Hey!"

Both he and Merida chuckled, and then turned to the dragon.

Hiccup looked at Merida and took her hand. He could feel his heart speed rapidly as a response to her touch. He placed her pale fingers on the scaly nose of his pet dragon.

"Hello, Toothless. I'm Merida."

Every other person Hiccup had introduced Toothless too had run away in fear, but Merida, she stayed. She trusted him. She was something different.


	7. AUTHOR'S UPDATE

My lovely readers,

I am SO sorry for the lack of updating. School and life in general has been so hectic. But since I will be out of school in a few days, I have news for you… I am planning on doing weekly updates starting with a special 4 chapter update as an apology for my absence. Thank you so much for reading! Stay beautiful!


End file.
